Questions
by Shad Kirati
Summary: These are some questions, that I always seached for the answer, plz help me
1. Questions

**Questions**

I have a couple of question to ask, just think and later tell me the answers, some of them don't have answers. Let's go!

If Garnet wasn't kidnapped:

The ship would fall in the evil forest?

Would Zidane ever met Garnet?

Would the play " I want to be your canary " be a hit?

Blank would be petrified?

Would Zidane ever met Vivi, Kupo or Steiner?

If Zidane was a girl:

Would she be a thief?

Would she be a perv?

Would everyone love her?

If there wasn't a tarantalus:

Would Cinna, Marcus, Blank and Zidane be friends?

Would they be thieves?

Would all the game have some sense?

Even if someone kidnapped Garnet, who would it be?

Would the play have been presented? If yes, who would present it or act?

If I didn't knew this game:

Would I ever write a fanfic?

Would I meet samy-chan?

Would you be reading this?

If this game didn't even existed:

I would be pretty sad, hahahaha, lol. Plz review!!!!!


	2. other questions

**Other questions:**

Time to think again guys, every question has an answer, remeber that.

**If Zidane wasn´t a thief:**

1-Tarantalus would exist?

Yes, because it wasn´t created by him

2-Would he ever met Vivi, Garnet, Kupo, or even, Steiner?

I think they would collide some of those days

3-What would be his job?

I think he´d give a great actor or the circus would give him a help

4-Would he be a principal character of final fantasy 9?

Gezz, I don´t think so

**If Vivi never met Puck:**

5-Would Princess be discouvered hiing behind that cap?

Nope, here wouldn´t be anyone to burn it

6-Would he even appear in the story?

Yep, at the beggining scene

7-Would he watch the play?

Noway!

8-Would everybody meet Kupo?

Yes!! Zid meet him at the evil forest, remember?

**If Garnet was a man: **

9-Would Zidane be so interested in kidnapping him?

Yes, but this time for the money

10-Even tarantalus, Would like to kidnap him?

Yes

11-Would he had that sweet voice?

Maybe an strong beautiful voice ( like mine, LOL, just kiddin´ )

12-Would he be rude or perv?

As any other man, yes

**If Blank wasn´t petrified:**

13- Would all the guy go to burmecia?

YES!!!

14-Would the forest be petrified?

Maybe yes, maybe no, duknow

15-Would us need to get throw all that stuffs, that they do just for the remedy?

::blushes:: Not for the remedy!

16-would he continue with us, at the adventures?

I do hope so, Blank rocks!!!!!!!

**If the character of final fantasy 8 was the same characters of final fantasy 9:**

17-Squall would have a tail?

Yes and it would be funny seeing he on one, hehe

18-Who would be Garnet?

Rinoa is so like her!!! I love Ya, Rinoa!!!

19-Which character would Zell be?

He would be Blank, cus´ both rocks!

20-Would the story be that interesting?

Not that much, but still would be pretty dawn good

**That kind of questions will be answered in the limit of your imagination, c´mon man open your mind and tell me whadda´ya think!**


	3. and more of them

And more of them

More thinking guys!! Use yar heads with mine, I already got all answer, now plz share your with me!!

If Garnet´s uncle didn´t lived in Lindblum:

Where would those guys go, when they had to be in Lindblum?

Would it be an hunt championship?

Where would he live?

What would happen with all the thinks we do there, at his castle?

If YOU reader didn´t knew FF9:

Would ya still be interested in my fanfics?

Would yar interest in FF games still as it is now?

Would you be trying to answer my questions? At least trying?

Would ya be wasting your precious time with my stupid person?

If Bhraine wasn´t a queen:

Would Garnet escape in an easiest way?

Would we have to go though the evil forest?

What would she be?

Would Garnet still be her dother or she would got another mother, which would be the queen?

If this fanfic wasn´t published:

Would you stop to think about at least one of this topics?

Would you torture yourself with this nonsense questions?

Would you even heard about me?

What would ya be doing now? ( if ya want, keep this personal, hehe )

If Zorn and Thorn didn´t existed:

Would the game have that senseless fun parts?

Would any character make poems as they do?

Would it be anyone in their places?

Would those Black Waltz exist?

N´what if Bea wasn´t a killer:

Would the end of those disc be that tricky?

Would it be any other frantic killer to afraid our next step?

I would be pretty sad and you?! Plz review.


End file.
